A Grease Monkey Intermission
by LoveInChains
Summary: A Grease Monkey's Tale Universe: Just a week of fun for Brooke and Derek, the physical kind. Rated M for... you know! Derek/OC


**Grease Monkey**

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

Carefully and cautiously, I left the bathroom after cleansing and shaving myself so thoroughly wearing nothing but my flannel and my black panties. Before me was Derek, lounging across my bed, having returned from whatever he was doing. His hands rested behind his head and his eyes widened when he saw me. As I said earlier, if we got out of that torture chamber alive then I was going to screw the man senseless. But I hadn't been with anyone intimately in about a year, I was out of practice. So you can say that I was hella nervous. Still, I was determined to ride him, no matter what.

I walked up to the side of my bed and climbed on top of the man, straddling him. Neither of us said a damn thing as I eased him out of his jacket, no words were needed. We both knew what the other wanted. Though we were both still banged up quite a bit so it took a bit of effort on both our ends to get his clothes off.

He sat up, putting his lips just centimeters from me. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. I wanted to dive right in, right then and there, but the buildup is the best part. So we didn't kiss, not yet. He was still wearing too many clothes for my liking. I took hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once I'd flung it into the corner he placed his hands on my hips. I closed the distance between us when I captured his lips with mine.

The hesitance on both sides of the playing field nearly vaporized after that. He grabbed my ass hard, getting a surprised gasp out of me, and pulled me closer to him, pressing my naked breasts against his muscular pectorals. I ran my hands up and down his chest as I kissed him, letting one settle on his neck. My lips and face were still slightly bruised from the altercation with Peter but I didn't give a fuck. The pain was hardly noticeable once I pressed my tongue against his and he moaned into my open mouth. Euphoria shot through me at the sound of Derek being so… human. Making me want him all the more… and I was going to have him. To prove it to myself I tilted my head so as to deepen the kiss.

Derek's nails dug into my hips as our mouths slid across each other and I unconsciously bucked against him. With that he pushed my flannel down off of me and rolled my nipples through his fingers, his tongue doing a similar movement in my mouth. I couldn't have suppressed the gasp I audited if I tried. I took that brief moment to breathe and he used it to lay me down and climb on top of me. My breast still in his hand he practically ripped off my panties. I gasped again at the cold rush of air and he silenced it with his mouth. Our tongues battled and I moaned like a bitch in heat with my hands gripping at his hair desperately. Of all the times I've had sex with James it sure as hell didn't feel nearly as good as foreplay with Derek.

Just the thought of how fucking him would feel sent shivers down my spine, forcing me to arch into the man on top of me. Derek smirked against my lips, clearly loving my reaction, and began placing kisses down my neck, stopping and sucking at my pulse for a good minute. That alone left me moaning and itching for more. He pulled away and admired his work on my poor unsuspecting body. My chest was heaving and my arms were sprawled out by my head. My hips squirmed under him, begging for his touch. When he didn't move I glared at him, getting me a chuckle in return. He kissed my lips tenderly and returned his attention to my throat.

Further down he travelled, kissing the side of my breast and eventually running his tongue over my pearled nipple. God... James never did _that_. As he went from tonguing to sucking I pressed the knuckle of my index finger into my mouth to suppress the erotic noises I was making. I… I was losing my mind. He switched to my neglected nipple, holding it between his teeth and clenching just enough so there was barely any pain and a whole hell lotta pleasure.

Once he released the tender little nub I pulled him back up to my lips and kissed him feverishly. I sucked at his tongue and even bit it slightly as my hands went for his jeans. Clumsily I managed to unbutton them with my sweaty hands and he temporarily lifted himself off of me to pull them the rest of the way off. I could see his engorged member through his briefs, making me want it even more. I looked up at him, at his red eyes, sending another rush through me. The danger that his eyes represented just added to the pleasure. Practically putting me over the top. If his hands didn't venture downstairs soon I'd probably just have to take care of it myself.

Good thing that wasn't necessary. He seemed to know where I needed it thanks to some unknown force. Thank the Lord that by that point we'd both all but completely healed, leaving absolutely no pain as he ground his hips into mine. Our mouths recaptured each other and I raked my fingers down his chest. He arched into my touch, groaning with pleasure.

While he kept one hand against my jaw the other travelled down and rubbed at my folds. I was surprised, but grateful. I gasped and he swallowed it, never ceasing the back and forth movements on my most sensitive area. Besides the increasing arousal, something else inside of me was bubbling to the surface. Something I didn't have much of a muzzle on.

"Derek..." I gasped. "Wait..." The other part of me, the werewolf, was threatening to break free. I felt my claws push through so I pulled my hands away from his chiseled chest.

He pulled away to look into my eyes before quickly resuming pressing his tongue into my mouth and his fingers inside of me. "You're okay." He mumbled. "It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me."

That was all the reassurance I needed. I hooked my fingers around the waistline of his briefs and ripped them right the fuck off him. His dick, something I've been dying to have pounded into me for weeks, was finally going to serve its divine purpose. He wasn't as large as James, but he was wider. It forced me to rethink some things. The pain I endured when I first had sex with James was pretty bad.

"Wait..." I muttered against his lips as he moved to penetrate me. When he didn't stop I pushed him off of me with a good amount of force. "I said wait."

He didn't seem happy with that, but he obliged. Derek was nothing if not a gentlemen. He backed off and sat patiently, waiting for me to give him permission to continue.

"Alright..." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and propping myself up on my elbows. "So, I haven't had sex with anyone in over a year. That means you are going to be extremely gentle with my sensitive lady parts." He arched his brow in confusion, so I explained. "I am not used to something of your girth, or anything, thrusting inside of me repetitively. Not to mention this is like, Brooke's Virginity: The Sequel. So you're going to have to give me a minute when you... ya know... put it in."

This understanding smirk broke out across his face and he placed both his hands on my cheeks and pulled me up to his lips. I know I told him to be gentle with the goods but he was even kissing me gently… I knew I was in good hands. His kissed me more as he laid me flat on my back. He rubbed his hands over my side before he spread my legs. I knew from the get-go that we were gonna hump like rabbits but it wasn't actually real for me until he put both hands on my thighs. And I started to feel anxious. I felt safe in his arms, but I was still sweating over the anticipation of the pain. He removed one hand so he could navigate his dick into my extremely tight hole.

Panic started to settle as he eased the head in. I bit my bottom lip until it bled. Not that I was already in pain, I was just terrified. He slowly pushed himself in the rest of the way and I gasped from the pain. Once he was all the way in tears sprung from the corners of my eyes and I had a hard time breathing steadily. Derek kissed my cheek affectionately and then held onto me. We just stayed like that for a while, quiet except for my ragged breaths. It was probably a full minute before the pain dulled enough to allow the festivities to continue.

I exhaled one long breath and nodded in the affirmative. "Alright, I'm good."

He pulled away again and looked me straight in the eyes. I continued to nod. Once he was sure that I was speaking the truth he started to pulse his hips. I gasped. The mix of pain and pleasure was something I truly had missed in the past twelve months. At each pulse I let out another gasp. And as they continued the pain soon disappeared and that raw passion returned to me. I grazed my fingers over the muscular cord of his neck and whispered,

"More."

Having been given the "green light" he pulled out slowly and eased his way back in. Another gasp escaped me. He continued to do that for a few thrusts and eventually picked up the pace. Each time he entered me, the bed shook and my gasps grew louder and louder. My arms reached behind me and they held onto the metal frame of the bed, I needed some sort of leverage. Thanks to that my hips had a mind of their own, meeting Derek thrust for thrust as he began to pound me harder and harder.

That lasted for quite a while before I was anywhere near climaxing again. The pain had sort of halted all of that in its tracks. But Derek's expertise in the Kama Sutra quickly brought me back. He put his mouth to good use while he thrust into me again and again. His tongue traced spirals on my neck and above either of my breasts. Let's just say it didn't take long for him to take me to the edge.

Harder and harder he went, even when I thought he possibly couldn't fuck me any rougher. It went on for, what felt like, forever. I was so close to release I couldn't stand it. I started muttering oh-my-God's and other typical phrases signaling my intense pleasure while my legs hooked themself around Derek's waist.

I was full on werewolf by the end. My peripherals were edged with red, from either pleasure or anger, I'm assuming the former, and my ragged breaths almost sounded like well-contained growls. Each time our hips found each other I, God help me, purred. This little wolf wanted it bad and Derek was happy to give it.

His thrusts got even harder to a point where I gasped out each time he was all the way inside. I was so close, so fucking close; I let go of the bed frame and I wrapped my arms back around his neck as his pace quickened even more.

'_Jesus fuck, how fast can he go?_' I thought just when I couldn't take it any longer.

My hand went right for my clit and I rubbed it for all it was worth. And, thanks to some help from a woman's touch, I came. Just up to when I finally climaxed and after I kept muttering his name. My walls clamped down around him but he didn't stop. No, he'd taken care of me but he still needed released.

And he'd find it thanks to some more primal circumstances. I fisted his hair and pulled his head off to one side and I bit down on his neck as hard as I could. And that was just too much for him. Canines puncturing flesh, blood spilling over from an open wound, my mouth filled with his blood. He muttered "fuck" and came inside me almost immediately after my teeth broke skin. We remained still for a few moments while we gathered ourselves. We were both panting and both temporarily sated. He rolled off of me and laid out flat on his back.

I looked over at him, watched his chest rise and fall, and then let out a laugh. "Wow." I muttered.

Still panting, Derek smirked. He looked back at me and reached for my neck. He then pulled me in for one of the sweetest kisses of my life. I smiled against his lips and kissed my almost-mate in return. Our lips separated and we kind of just gazed lovingly at each other. But don't think he'd look at me like that often, that's primarily an afterglow look.

"You should probably know…" He started to say. "I bit Jackson."

He _really_ had to go and ruin the moment, didn't he? I threw myself up onto my elbows and looked down at him with the stinkiest stink-eye I could manage. "Seriously? _Seriously?_ _Jackson?_ The _asshat_ that's done nothing but make our werewolf lives more difficult?"

Solemnly, Derek nodded. "I know. But I sensed something there. He's not just a rich jerk."

I laughed. "You're right! He's an arrogant _asshat!_" I paused and fell onto my back. "Can we not talk about this? I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

"Sure." He said as he pulled me into him for some nice old-fashioned after-sex spooning. He kissed my temple and kept his arms wrapped around me. As much as I love my tall dark and brooding werewolf, I love it when he's affectionate. And I love the physical exploits that are required to bring _out_ that soft side. _Wink_.


End file.
